Taking Your Time
by Jupanuma
Summary: Soul Mates – is someone you have a very deep connection with. It is not always easy to explain. It's a meeting of mind, heart, body, and soul on the highest of levels. The first time seeing each other, the whole world falls apart around you. You become the only two people around, while the first time you touch, a small spark passes through you, filled with a feeling of peace at las
1. Chapter 1

Soul Mates – is someone you have a very deep connection with. It is not always easy to explain. It's a meeting of mind, heart, body, and soul on the highest of levels. The first time seeing each other, the whole world falls apart around you. You become the only two people around, while the first time you touch, a small spark passes through you, filled with a feeling of peace at last.

Everyone has one, but not everyone find each other. I beg to differ. I doubt I have a soul mate. I've lived over 300 years now, and never once have I had a hint of a soul mate. I know, the Fates are cruel.

I was born in the 1930's, had my mother killed by Zeus as he amid to kill me and my sister, stuck in a hotel and casino that slows down time, got out of said hotel and casino only to find out eighty years has past, lost my sister a week after that, ran away only to end up in a maze that most people lose their mind in, lived on my own for a few years, helped the guy I like become invincible to fight in a war by having him swim in a river that normally kills anyone that jumps in, got my father to join me in said war, shunned by a camp that excepts all demigods, brought a sister I didn't know I had back to life, sucked in Tartarus to find the Doors of Death before being forced into a bronze jar with little air by giants, watched the guy I like and his girlfriend fall into Tartarus, force to come out the Cupid and a demigod, helped close said Doors of Death, took the Athena Parthenos to the camp that shunned me, almost killing myself in the process by turning into shadows, fought in a second war right after dropping off the statue, turned into a few plants in between everything that was going on, and all this happened before I turned fifteen.

Now I know what you are going to say, I still have the rest of my life to find my soul mate, but remember, I said I've lived over 300 years. All that might have happened before I was fifteen, but my father took pity on me and turned me immortal.

I watched my only living sister have a child with the love of her life. Watched as said child grow up and have their own children. Watched as my sister and everyone I helped out in both wars dead and be reborn countless times, watching them grow up again, to see them smile, cry, frustrated, and fall in love over and over again. More often than not, they found their soul mates in each new life.

So now tell me, are the Fates fair? Have I not suffered enough, helped save the world, when I could have easily just walked away? Am I not allowed to have something good happen to me, just once? Just a glimpse of someone that could love me, even if it's only for a minute? I will be content in knowing that I had a soul mate and just never meet them, then to find out I never had one to begin with, though I gave up a long time ago looking for my soul mate. Probably even before my sister even got married.

Even though they have all died, I make sure to visit and watch over them in each and every new life. Even though none of them remembers me, or anything from their past life, I still want to be around to see how they stay the same or the change between each life. To see the hardships they face, the friendship they gain. I want to be there to see it all.

Like my sister, she's always caring in each of her lives. Or the guy I had a crush on, has died the most out of all of them. How the best healer at camp when I was still a demigod, has been a doctor, or nurse something along the lines of healing people, in almost each and everyone one of his lives. Or the girl that could Charm Speak even the gods, has been to jail in three out of seven lives. How about the guy my sister fell in love with, has been a demigod in more lives than I wish upon anyone?

Now, I bet you are wondering why I never say any of their names. You would ask if I even remember them. And the answer is yes. I know each and every name they've had. I know when each of them were born and when they died. The reason I don't call them by their names is a very simple answer; I want to remember the good times, and not be stuck remembering the tragic, the pain, and sometimes the horrors that comes up when I call them by their names. I want to be close to them, but I also must keep my distance, so neither of us are thrown into pain and chaos. That's why I only visit them a few times throughout their lives.

I try to visit when they turn three; the guy I had a crush on has had a hard time living longer than that in some of his lives, once they turn twelve; in case they are demigods, when they turn sixteen, when they get married or turn third-one; the girl who lent me strength during the second war has a 50% chance of marriage in each life, when they have any child, and lastly when they are on their death bed.

Right now, I am visiting the reincarnation of the guy with a scar above his lip. He's turning twelve today, and will be the first time I meet him. I couldn't make it when he turned three. That was the day my sister's reincarnation was on her death bed.

I haven't gotten much information on him because of that. It doesn't seem like he's a demigod, but I could be wrong. I have been before. I think I will just give him some mortal money as a gift, just in case though. He can spend it on whatever mortals spend money on now and days, or if he's a demigod, he can use it for transpiration for a quest. A win, win if you ask me.

I step out of the shadows right next to his party. It's not very big, two friends, his mother, and himself, but they all seem to be having fun. I normally just drop the present off, retreat back into the shadows and watch from a distance, but as soon as I laid eyes on him, my chest tightens, and I feel a little safer, a little warmer. Which is odd, as he is only twelve, and I'm immortal.

He turns around, as if sensing me there, and our eyes meet. Electric blue against raven black. In that moment, everything around me becomes background noise, with only him as the focus. I can't tell if I should run or not. I feel safe, but I know this can't be real. The Fates can't change their mind after all these years. This must be a sick joke to them.

The guy takes a step towards me, and the spell is broken. Sounds, color, light and shadows all come rushing back. I can't stay here. I drop his gift, and run away as fast as I can, until I know no one is watching so I can shadow travel.

A few days later, I've calmed down from the encounter, father asks me to deliver something to Camp Half-Blood. Now, I bet you are wondering why I still follow orders if I'm immortal. The thing is, that's all I am. My father could make me immortal, not a god. For that I would have to have the Olympic Council to agree on it, and we all know they would never let a son of Hades have that kind of gift. Think of me like a Hunter of Artemis, just without the dying in battle part.

Yes, I get a few perks that gods have, but nothing that would make me a god instead of immortal. One such power is that I can change me age at will. It's helpful when I visit a reincarnation, so they don't get suspicious if they see me.

I chance into a fourteen year old, just like I was before becoming immortal, before heading off to Camp Half-Blood. I haven't talked to Chiron lately, so I decided after I drop off the package I would stick around of a little bit. Of course, the Fates think it is funny watching me squirm. As soon as I step out of a shadowy corner inside the Big House, **he** is standing there. The reincarnation of the guy with a scar above his lip.

Everyone in the room turns to face me. I can't tell you how long we all stood frozen. It was finally broken when he spoke. "Hey, aren't you the guy that crashed my party a few days ago? How are you older?"

I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. What am I going to say? That I was only following you because you are a reincarnation of someone I knew? Lie and say I've never seen you before?

He breaks the awkward silent again. "I think we are soul mates, but neither of us even know each other's name. You left become we could even talk. I'm Jason Grace."


	2. Chapter 2

**Been busy with school, but finally finished a chapter for Valentines Day. Hope everyone has a good day.**

* * *

This reincarnation must be lying. We can't be soul mates. It must be some kind of mistake, or … or I must be dreaming. I didn't even notice I was backing up, until my back hit the wall. I looked around franticly trying to find an escape route. I almost forgot I could shadow travel.

Next thing I know, I am hyperventilating, sitting on my bed in the Hades Cabin. I know I should just head back to the Underworld, but I still needed to deliver the package to Chiron. I have to give it to him before I leave. I have a job to do before anything else. That seemed to calm me down a tiny bit.

As I try to calm down the rest of the way, I thought about what the reincarnation said. He said we were soul mates. Yes, I had played with the idea, when I first meet him, but quickly throw it away. I know what people say when they first meet their soul mates, but I finally accepted that I would never have one. I couldn't … wouldn't believe he is the one meant for me. It must have been a misunderstanding, a mistake. I was just wanted to find someone for me, that I misinterpreted our first meeting as one. Yeah, that must be it. I just misinterpreted it.

Finally calmed down, I lay on my bed, looking up at a ceiling I haven't seen in years, as dust started to settle on everything. My dad is the only one that kept his promise that none of the Big Three would have kids.

I don't know if I fell asleep, or was just out of it, but the next thing I know, its dinner time. I hear campers shuffling on their way to the mess hall. I haven't eaten in gods know how long, and the promise of food makes me forget my problems, for right now. Slowly getting up, I made my way to the door. I hope that I don't run into that new camper, as I walk to the mess hall, but luck or the Fates weren't on my side. I run into someone, and we both fall to the ground. "Ouch." Someone says. I look up, only to find myself looking into electric blue eyes, which I have been trying to get away from.

Everything around us seems to disappears, and I only have eyes for him. A warm, fuzzy feeling washes over me. I want to reach out and take his hand, but snap out of it. Now I know we are soul mates, I can't deny that, but it can't be true, I will not let it be true. Some god or the Fates are messing with us. This is the last time I will see him anyway, so it doesn't matter what I am feeling now.

I push him off of me, jump up, and run the rest of the way to the mess hall, not looking back. I eat quickly, not looking around at all the new campers. I know they are whispering about me, none of the have seen me before. I doubt any of them will see me again, while they are alive at least.

Chiron soon dismisses everyone to head to the camp fire. I get up and walk over to the old centaur. "My father wanted me to give this to you." I said as I had over the gift. He looks at it before taking it out of my hand. "Thank you." I nod and turn around. "Are you not going to stay?" He asks.

I bite my lip before answering. "No."

"But what about Jason? If he is truly your soul mate, are you going to leave him here?"

"The Fates have it wrong. They have made a mistake. He will soon find another. He does not need me." It's silent for a while, and I'm just about to depart when Chiron speaks again. "The Fates have never made a mistake about soul mates before. If you two are truly meant to be together, it will hurt him more knowing you left and never to return. Would you be able to bear that?"

"I am not the one for him. I was never the one for him. He is just a reincarnation of a friend, and as soon as he meets her, everything will be right again. He does not need me. No one does." The last part I say quietly, but I'm sure Chiron still heard it. I hear a sigh come for him. "It doesn't happen often, but not all reincarnation are meant for each other in every life. Pip –" I cut him off. "Don't say their names!"

"… She might not even be alive right now, and you would know that more than I would. Even if she was, what are the chances she is also a demigod? You know that there is an even slimmer chance of them meeting if he is a demigod and she isn't."

We both let the air around us fill with noise from the campers. Wind rustles my hair before I turn around. My face hard before I say, "I will stay until the end of the camp fire. He should be claimed by then. After that, I am leaving." Knowing he won't get a better deal, Chiron nods before we both walk over to the fire. I stay in the shadows, keep my distance. It would be better if no one saw me. It will make it easier for everyone.

The camp fire went on like usual. Apollo's cabin sings songs, different campers show off in a talent show, campers are talking to one another as they eat s'mores. The only difference tonight is that he gets claimed. It's almost time for everyone to head back to their cabins, when a light shines above his head. Gasps fill the air, as I look over to see who claimed him.

If I was shocked before, then I am petrified now. Zeus, god of the skies and king of Olympus, has claimed my friends the reincarnation.

* * *

 **The next chapter I work on will be chapter 4 for Helping Foxes so be on the lookout for that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry its so short.**

* * *

Of course Zeus couldn't keep it in his pants. Of course he had to be this reincarnation's father. They look almost identical. The only thing difference is that this reincarnation is missing a scar above his lip, and the muscles. I don't even know why I was shocked. Maybe I was hoping he was just going to be some minor god's child. Guess not.

Before the shock could really wear off, the reincarnation must have spotted me at the edge of the campfire, because he starts walking towards me. "Will you stop running away from me?" He says as soon as he is in front of me. "We are soul mates and I still don't even know your name. I asked around, but no one has seen you here before. How am I supposed to get to know you if you will not even tell me your name?" Jason continues. He sound hurt that I don't tell him anything. When I don't answer he lets out a huff. "Why won't you say anything! Why do you keep avoiding me!" Sparks stars flying around as Jason gets frustrated with me. The sparks fly around more and more until all of a sudden they stop. He glares at me. "Fine. Be a coward. I don't want to see you again. Good riddance to." He says coldly before walking away.

I know the Fates are playing with me, but I can't stand how Jason looked at me. His words like knifes cutting into my heart. It's the worse pain I have even been in. I want to go after him, to tell him he's wrong about me, but I'm frozen. Even if he doesn't know my name, my powers, why I'm even at camp, he was about to figure out that I am scared of having a soul mate and called me out on it. I wanted this to be all a cruel prank, but now I know it's not. No one but people close or my soul mate to me would have been able to tell I was scared, and I just blow the only chance I had with him. I didn't realize I started crying until a tear slid down my face splashing against my hand.

* * *

 **Even though classes are over, do not expect updates to be any quicker then they have been. Both this story and Helping Foxes have been hard for me to write some how and I work most days. I will try to update more often but I don't know if I can keep that goal.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is Jason's POV, in case it doesn't make sense to you right away.**

* * *

I was furious. How could the person I was destoned to be with, but such a coward? I slammed the door to cabin 1 open, stomping as I walk in. I shiver once the door is slammed into place. I didn't even realize it was raining outside, or that I was soaked to the bone. Instead of changing my clothes, I pace around the cabin.

It seems like all the cabins look the same. Bunkbeds to sleep on, chests at the end of each bed to store anything in, and a second door I guessed was for the bathroom. The only think Cabin 1 had that Hermes cabin didn't, was the giant statue of what I guess was Zeus in the middle of the floor. I stop walking, facing the statue. I was about to open my mouth to talk – yell? – at it, but a knock from the door stopped me.

Huffing, I walked to the door, and opened it as I try to control my anger. I don't know who I was expecting to see, but it was not my soulmate. My anger came back full force. I was starting to close the door on him, when his foot came out and stopped it. Grinding my teeth together, I asked "What do you want?" I felt electricity spark off me as I asked. He didn't seem scared of it.

He licks his lips before opening his mouth. "You have every right to be angry at me. I haven't been the easiest person to talk to."

"Yeah. Now ge –" He talks over me.

"But I wanted to say sorry. I – I have a reason why I have been acting this way to you … if you want to hear it." His voice dies down to a whisper as he talks more.

"Fine." I say through gritted teeth.

"Will you let me in?" I open the door a little and watch as he slips through. He sits on one of the beds with his hands in his lap. I walk over and sit across from his, on the bed closest to the door. He doesn't say anything for a long time. "If you aren't going to talk then get out." My anger starts to rise again.

He takes a breath. "My name is Nico." He finally says. "I am immortal." I raise an eyebrow, as shock and confusion take over. Even though I am confused, something like warmth settles on my chest at finally learning his name. I don't say anything, hoping he will keep talking. Nico does. He tells me his was born in the 1930's, how he was put into a hotel that stopped his from aging, how his living sister left his before dying a week later once they finally got out, how he lived on the streets for years while helping out in two wars before finally being able to stay at camp and have people except him, how his father made him immortal not long after that, how he watched his friends and their families die while he lived. Throughout the whole story he never once mentioned having a soulmate. I slowly figured out why his was scared of me, scared of having someone tied to him. I wasn't immortal. I was a reincarnation of someone he cared for when he was still a demigod.

Nico was still talking as I got up off the bed and want over to him. I sat down next to him, and took his hand. The action made him stop mid-sentence, mouth open looking down at our hands before looking at me. I smiled. "I understand." I said, knowing he will get what I am talking about. He closes his mouth, and nods. I lean my head onto his shoulder, as silence takes over.

We might not have had a good start, and will have many challenges ahead, but I'm glad we meet. I'm glad to have Nico as my soulmate.

* * *

 **This is the end. I do not plain to write an epilogue, so do not expect one.**

 **I always love to hear what you options are, so leave a comment and let me know.**


End file.
